


ART: Hunting the Hunter

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Licking, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hunter!Jensen  gets truly caught by vampire!Jared. Apparently getting bitten makes the victims extremely turned on, needy and unable to resist anything the vampire wants to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Hunting the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> made for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) Thank yooou for all the help and cheerleading [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) and [](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://keep-waking-up.livejournal.com/)**keep_waking_up** !  <3<3<3

 

  
(click on pic for original -huuge- version)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/21444/21444_original.jpg)

 

also available on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/10625.html)


End file.
